


[podfic] taking the bus to chinatown

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, mittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' home economics teacher forces him to knit mittens. Nobody wants Stiles' mittens, but then Stiles offers them to Derek, and Stiles is pretty sure Derek does these things purely to drive him crazy. What else could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] taking the bus to chinatown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [taking the bus to chinatown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507930) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



> 6 months,  
> 5 recording sessions,  
> 4 audio programs,  
> 3 microphones,  
> 2 computers,  
> and a fantastic beta/cheerleader later... 
> 
> ...I have actually managed to succeed at completing a big bang! Life tried, but didn't actually derail me this time! ^u^ Finishing feels ~*amazing*~!
> 
> All my love to my long suffering boyfriend, [](http://perquisitor-omnia.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perquisitor_omnia**](http://perquisitor-omnia.dreamwidth.org/) , my mom, and my beta, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/profile)[**mothlights**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/) , who probably wasn't expecting a pen-pal out of Podfic Big Bang. Dedicated to [](http://green.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**green**](http://green.dreamwidth.org/), because she originally talked me into doing this in the first place and she managed to help me figure out which of my many potential choices would work for me. 
> 
> No, I don't actually know why I like fics about knitting so much. I guess I just love handcrafts?
> 
> All remaining tiny errors are mine, because there was a certain point at which I no longer wanted to keep editing. Mea maxima culpa!
> 
> Music used in this podfic is from [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/) and is "Disco con Tutti," "Wallpaper," and "Evening Melodrama."
> 
> Thank you so much to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hito/profile)[**hito**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hito/) for your permission and to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/profile)[**La_Temperanza**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/) for the great cover art! ♥♥♥

  
  
**Hosting courtesy of the Podfic Big Bang site and** [](http://eosrose.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eosrose**](http://eosrose.dreamwidth.org/)  
  
 **Music-Free Version:**  
 **MP3:** [here](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/majoline-taking-the-bus-to-chinatown-mp3.zip) [100 MB, 01:49:17]  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/majoline-taking-the-bus-to-chinatown-m4b.zip) [61.4.0 MB, 01:49:17]

**Music-Enhanced Version:**  
 **MP3:** [here](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/majoline-taking-the-bus-to-chinatown-with-music-mp3.zip) [102 MB, 01:52:01]  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/majoline-taking-the-bus-to-chinatown-with-music-m4b.zip) [63.1 MB, 01:52:01]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic Cover: taking the bus to chinatown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927338) by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza)




End file.
